Fukumi Minako
is one of the Cures in Royal Rainbow Pretty Cure. She is the princess of Yellow Kingdom. Her alter ego is '' Her catchphrases are and Appearance Personality She is beautiful and elegant but a little bit clumsy. She always cries when people argue or fight or when one of her friends has problems. She can sometimes be annoying, but despite this, everybody likes her and admires her. At the beginning, her dream was to become an idol but after, she realized that her real dream is to become a beautiful princess who is able to protect her people. As Rosa, she adores all cute things. History Relationships * 'Nijiko Rosa is Minako's closest friend. She is the one who gave Minako the nickname "Mimi-chan". * 'Umino Kara '''Kara is one of her Pretty Cure teammates. They seem to have met seven years prior to the series. * 'Kiaki Midori 'Even though Midori often seemed cold and unfriendly, Minako enthusiastically embraced her into her circle of friends. * 'Murasakino Yume 'They are really very close. Minako always confides in Yume. She tells her everything as she doesn't want to keep any secrets from her. Cure Yellow is the alter ago of Minako. She is represented by lemon, and respectively has the power of beauty. She can transform by saying the transformation phrase, "Precure Princess Change". Transformation Colorful Cure Yellow is the upgraded form that Cure Yellow attains in episode 47. The Pretty Fairies are required for this transformation upgrade. The seven Pretty Fairies Heart to Fire combined to become "Arc-en-ciel-sama" to allow the Cures to transform. In this form, the Cures can perform Arc-en-ciel Shower. Attacks |-|Finishers= * - She raises her hand "Color of Rainbow " and there the Rainbow Bracelet appears then a lemon surrounds the enemy. * - This attack can't be used only with Princess Palace. She puts the yellow lemon in Princess Palace and then, Pretty Citron, a small fairy enters to the yellow room where was the source of the power of Cure Yellow and after that, she says "Power of Pretty Cure … Light Yellow" * - is Cure Yellow's group attack that she perform with Cure Blue, Cure Pink, Cure Green, Cure Purple and Cure Orange (But only since Cure Orange has belonged to the group . * - is Cure Yellow's second group attack that she performs with Cure Blue, Cure Green, Cure Pink, Cure Purple, Cure Orange and Cure Red, where she needs to be in her Colorful Mode |-|Sub-attacks= All the members of Royal Rainbow Pretty Cure have the same sub-attacks: * - Songs Etymology : means "Fortune", and means "beautiful" contains the kanji for "beautiful" and for "child", along with , a phonetic character. Trivia * Cure Yellow is the second Cure to represent beauty after Cure Beauty from Smile Pretty Cure! * She is the second yellow Cure who joined the team as the fourth member, preceded by Cure Muse from Suite Pretty Cure''♪'' Category:Yellow Cures Category:Royal Rainbow Pretty Cure Category:Cures Category:Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Main Characters Category:User: Anime-Candy Category:Candyseries